


Happy Birthday Gladio

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Some days are just the best. You get the best shots, Iggy makes all your faves. Noctis even lets you fish for a change!





	Happy Birthday Gladio




End file.
